sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
101 Bear Street (1986 film)
101 Bear Street is a 1986 American animated drama mystery parody film Directed and Produced by Shirley Parr. Plot The Movie Starts in Bonnie’s point of view in Florida, as She and her Brother Who is only a year younger than her, Bomber Bear are waking up to a new day. They later hear their dad arguing with their mom, and Bert (Dad) says that Banana (Mom) is rude to Bonnie and Bomber, then She kicks the three out, than they decide to move to London. At London, They Meet Bettina Bear and Her Two Sons, Bobby and Bawkins. They get to know each other, revealing that Bobby and Bonnie both like the Famous Cartoon, The Bow Wow Adventure Hour. Then Bert and Bettina get married and have a lot of children. Bert also gets a job as a Lost and Found Employee, Along with A Worker Who is Bonnie‘s Age who is a German Shepherd Named Geo. Then, Banana and Her New Son, Benny go to London and visits the house to Roast the new Cubs. The next evening, Bert and Bettina leave for a Night Shift and Bobby and Bonnie are left in charge to make sure the other cubs get to sleep. Since Bert and Bettina always sing a lullaby to the kids before they sleep, Bonnie sings her own to them, including her little helpers, Bozzly and Bizzy. Once Everyone is Asleep, Banana and Benny put all the sleeping bears in their truck and drive off. In The morning, when Bert and Bettina come home, they expected a big group hug, but nobody was home. Suddenly, they found a sticky note saying that Banana stole the 99 cubs. Then, Bert decides to take Bettina to his workplace. Meanwhile, The 99 cubs wake up at Banana’s House being shocked that they aren’t home. They eat the food from The fridge and all they have that they like is A Giant Honey Jar on The Top. Then they run to where they woke up before Banana and Benny notice. We return to Bert and Bettina’s Point of View, as They tell the lost and found about what happened. The Lost and Found’s CEO, Francisco Fox understands and sends Geo to help them about the case of the missing cubs. Bert and Bettina tell every single animal to search for 99 cubs within a song. In Banana’s House, The Putrid Banana schemes her plan to turn The 99 Cubs into Plushies. Bobby is very petrified, and Bonnie says that everything scares him. Bobby lists in song about everything that scares him. Then Banana has her Plush Maker ready to kill the bears. Then a Chase scene starts as they try to hide from Banana. Meanwhile, Bert, Bettina, and Geo are making their way up the hill and Hear their blood curdling cries. The parents break into Banana’s mansion and start a fight. Bobby is scared of the fights, while the other cubs were routing for Bert and Bettina to win. After the fight, Bonnie bumps into Geo for the first time. Then a romantic vision goes on in her head. Then, there comes the hard part, going home. They have to Travel great lengths to get home, since they gone a long way from how they started, and they don’t have a car. They have to go up the cold mountains to the city, but of the Cubs, Blossom Bear has sleeping problems and can fall asleep in cold temperature, and Bonnie suggests that they find shelter. A mountain lion directs them to the shelter, which is the house of Cristina Cow. She gives all 99 cubs milk for food. Since it was nighttime, The cubs asked Bert and Bettina for a Lullaby, But Make Bonnie Do It, While they sing in the background. In the Morning, they thank Cristina for the shelter and go down the mountain. On the other side of the mountain is a factory, and outside is Black and White paint. Since Banana and Benny were at the factory, they use the paint to disguise themselves as pandas so they won’t be after them. They March all the way back to Bear Street where they belong, but Their Nextdoor Neighbor, Christopher Cat, is not happy that they have returned. Bobby and Bonnie learn that they should always lock the door when they are in charge of the cubs, even at night. Bettina comes home to stay with the cubs, while Bert and Geo go back to The Lost And Found Building to receive their stamps for closing the case of the Lost cubs. One day later, Bert and Bettina come home from work as usual with a group hug from their cubs, and happy that nobody disappeared. Bobby says that he sure learned his lesson about locking the door tightly, so nothing like this could happen again. Bawkins also invented a Security System So Banana and Benny can stay out. But Meanwhile, Banana and Benny are forced to be guards at Geo the German Shepherd’s Doghouse Mansion And constantly need to clean up his messes, since he doesn’t clean up after himself due to the fact that he moves alot at his job. Cast * Jeff Bergman as Bobby Bear * B.J. Ward as Bonnie Bear * Ferdy Mayne as Bert Bear * Joan Gerber as Bettina Bear * Mary Kay Bergman as Banana Bear * as Bozzly * as Bizzy * Charlie Adler as Bawkins Bear * Heather North as Blossom Bear * Katherine Dillon as Triple B/Bow Wow Theme Song Vocalist * Jerry Houser as Bomber Bear * as Baixia Bear * Bill Farmer as Beeswax Bear * Barry Bostwick as Bolt Bear * Neil Ross as Geo the German Shepherd * Frank Welker]] as Bow Wow * Don Messick as Lemurclops * Scott Innes as Filthy Fulton * Michael Bell as Benny Bear * Billy West as DARE Bear Yogi Plush/Butter Bear * Tim Curry as Francisco Fox * Tony Jay as Christopher Cat * Ed Gilbert as Bodhi Bear * Jeff Bennett as BJ Bear * Richard Karron as Baioco Trio * Cathy Cadavini as Bibi Bear * Kath Soucie, Katie Leigh, Sandy Duncan, Russi Taylor, Tress MacNielle, Pamella Adlon, E.G. Daily, and Jeannie Elias as Bear Cub Essemble * Valri Bromford as Cristina Cow * Rob Paulsen as Monty Mountain Lion Additional Voices * Stevie Vallance - Eva Elephant * Maurice LaMarche - Rat in Bow Wow Cartoon, JP Jaybird * Frank Welker - Gargoyles Songs * I Love You Bow Wow - Bow Wow Theme Song Vocalist * The Putrid Banana - Bert Bear * Bonnie’s Lullaby - Bonnie Bear * Wordwide Growl - Bert Bear and Bettina Bear * Everything Scares Me - Bobby Bear * I’ll Be Your Boy - Geo the German Shepherd * Bonnie’s Lullaby (Second Version) - Bonnie Bear, Bert Bear, and Bettina Bear * Make Yourself Look Like a Panda - Bobby Bear, Bonnie Bear, Bert Bear, Bettina Bear, Bawkins Bear, Bozzly, Bizzy, Bomber Bear, and Bear Cub Essemble Trivia * Running Time: 78 Minutes * G-Rated for * preceded by El Gaucho Chieftess and followed by Love-Bugged Huck. Category:1986 films Category:1986 animated films Category:101 Bear Street Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Hanna-Barbera films Category:Films set in London Category:Film scores by Randy Newman Category:Films produced by William Hanna Category:Films produced by Joseph Barbera Category:Films directed by Shirley Parr Category:Movies Category:G-Rated films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Hanna-Barbera animated films Category:Films about bears Category:Package films Category:Films set in hotels Category:Films set in 1967 Category:101 Bear Street Category:Films based on One Thousand and One Nights Category:Films about bears Category:Vampires in film Category:Package films